


a failure of stealth

by helsinkibaby



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Luke tries his best not to wake her. He doesn't succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: sleep  
> Prompt : any, any, "Go back to sleep." "Nope."  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/522523.html?thread=75530267#t75530267

Luke does his best not to wake her when he wakes up. He really does. After all, she's been working overtime for the last few days, she's got to be dead on her feet and the best thing for her is to sleep until she wakes on her own. 

He does his best, but he's not a small guy and even when he's trying to engage in stealth mode, it's not enough. Not when Miss Claire Temple has ears that would hear the grass grow and an unerring ability to know when he's near, an even more unerring ability to discern when he's left their bed. 

He usually likes that. 

Not so much when he hears her padding barefoot towards him, twists around on the couch to see her rubbing bleary eyes, her hair tossed and tangled, wearing an old t-shirt of his that swamps her tiny frame and, as far as he can tell, damn all else. 

He usually likes that too. 

But this isn't about him. 

"Where'd you go?" Claire mumbles and if she looks sleepy, she sounds even more so. Luke would be smiling if he didn't find it so exasperating - the woman is way too stubborn for her own good. 

"I thought I'd let you sleep," he says mildly. "You need it." She scrunches up her nose, which only sends the shadows under her eyes into even sharper relief. "Seriously," he says, "go back to sleep."

He already knows what she's going to say before she even says it, so the, "Nope," is not a surprise. Neither is the way she pads over to him, drops down onto the couch beside him and proceeds to snuggle up against him, nestling into his side. His arm goes around her shoulders automatically and he pulls her closer still as she swings her legs up, letting them drape over his knees. Her cheek rubs against the material of his t-shirt and he swears he hears her purr. 

"That's better," she mumbles and, seconds later, despite her earlier protest, her breathing is deep and even and she's sound asleep again. 

Luke lifts one eyebrow. "Maybe for you," he mutters, although he knows she can't hear him. Shaking his head, he reaches with his free arm for the remote control, turns on the television and turns the volume almost all the way down, making himself comfortable for the next couple of hours. 

He doesn't mind though. There are worse ways to spend a morning.


End file.
